


Dief’s Scarf

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart. Dief in his scarf





	Dief’s Scarf

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNm-nEQHmVqwu3a-Up6ECx58baL5SR_qfLVVGCYVsTMX41R_Q0cZFrb4xF0QOaq8g?key=cUFrR243VnZ1U1RhTnFJUHRDY1VKcHFiN3FYUTB3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
